This invention relates to a novel cleaning device for eyeglasses, which is always able to be taken along and is usable at any time. Wearers of eyeglasses know the fact how often a day the glasses are dimmed so for instance by an unintended touching of the glasses or as a result of temperature differences. The contamination of the glasses is often so heavy that only a washing with water and a subsequent drying by rubbing helps.